Doctoring the Pond
by kster
Summary: Eleven. Amy. A giant slide that makes babies. And a bit of Timelord Hanky Panky. If that doesn't get your mind racing with Eleven/Amy thoughts, then I don't know what will. Fluffy, fluff fluff. Rory referance so keep your eyes peeled. One shot. Enjoy!


**Hello, hello, hello! (Waves to random FF readers!) I am finally back and I have an Eleven/Amy story too! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if needed, no flaming!)**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffat? If I did, David Tennant would still be on the show, Donna would have her memory back and still being travelling with Ten and K9 would be meh dog! (K9 barks!)**

His smile, the thing that seemed to light up the heavens and make the most star studded sky look dreary and grey. The way when he frowned, all those tiny, little wrinkles crept in and nestled themselves in all the nooks and crannies of his face, making him look much so much older than he appeared, an old man encased in a young man's body or a nine hundred and seven year old Timelord to be exact. And those hands, she couldn't forget those hands, so warm and snug in between her own. He was her own personal heater, only hers to use. Warming her up whenever she felt the cold would overtake her, melting all the cruel, twisted deceptions of the world, just to keep her happy.

Brown, scraggy hair, held up with gel from the recently visited Planet Rastatorus, where they'd had a tour of the highest Triple Decker Slide in existence.

She'd asked why Aliens would need a giant slide and the answer she got was a quick straighten of his Bow Tie (because it _always _had to be straight and neatly placed in the middle of his collar, or he'd be fussing over it all day. And the last thing she needed was another four hour shopping trip with him, deciding if either a rich, coffee coloured or a deeper, overdosed crimson Bow Tie would match his jacket) and an answer that had made the little Amelia inside her, raise her sleepy head from within her deep slumber.

"Why would a group of around half a billion different species of Aliens, have a giant slide?" his gaze met her own, his lightly tinged green eyes, sometimes green other times a pale shade of grey, met her own green ones and it seemed as if he could know everything she was thinking and feeling, just from one look.

She liked that he did that, that he could look her straight in the eyes and that he would be looking at her, not just the version of her on the outside, but he would be looking at the little girl on the inside. The little Amelia, whose dreams had been filled with wonder and magic, adventure and excitement, fantasies of flying past the stars in a small, blue Police Box.

She liked that, the trust between them.

"So, you were saying what the whole point of this slide thingy is?" she broke the gaze and asked, because she didn't do serious, she was never taught to and she certainly wasn't going to get into the habit of doing it right now.

"Ah yes, and it's quite a complex reason too, something that a human like you might not understand," he said and added a little wink.

"Try me, I've seen monsters, famous painters and even met _Winston Churchill_, I think I can handle it." Her Scottish accent, breaking through the gaggle of voices of the aliens and semi-humans around them.

"Alright then, if you think you can _really _handle it. The reason why they have a giant slide is for..." it was silent for a few seconds then...

"Mating rituals."

Was the sentence finish and he smiled as her face sunk like a ship.

"M-m-mating ri-rituals? On a _slide_?" her trademark eye widening beginning.

"Yes, that's it. That's why the slide is so big, so two aliens or semi different species, can slide down beside one another to create a new life together. Quite touching really."

She didn't know how to reply, her mind automatically thinking that from the amount of baby making that went on that slide, she hoped that someone at least came to clean once a day. Or twice a week. Or three times a month. Or maybe _forty_ times a year. If forty washes could get all the Alien love juice out of it.

"Were not going on it, are we? I mean," she composed herself, straightening her back and moving her ruby, blood drenched locks behind her, "this is a tour guide, they wouldn't actually let anyone go on that thing, would they? And certainly not to get jiggy on it?"

"Actually, even thought this is a tour, the slide is open to public use between one thirty and half past four. And oh look;" he peered down and tapped his golden watch twice, "it's now exactly one thirty. Perfect time for a bit of good old' reproduction making, don't you think?" smiling briskly, he took her hand and marched them towards the top of the line, dragging her along helplessly.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing? We're not going on that thing together, I mean we can't, we couldn't, we _won't?_" Breaking free of his grip, she turned around and snapped at him, with a flaring temper to match her hair.

He immediately stopped fresh in his tracks, as if he'd just been knocked over the head with a galleon of fresh, new Bow Ties.

"I hadn't thought of that. Now that you mention it, since I am a Timelord and you're a human, some of the bits may not fit exactly."

"May _not_ fit exactly, where else are they supposed to go? You already have two hearts, what else do you need two of?"

The crowd surrounding them completely gobbled them up then, the two of them left alone in an uncomfortable moment of silence. She shouldn't have mentioned that, she didn't want to make it seem as if that was all she could think about when he said he had two of something. She didn't want to repeat the kiss again. That awkward, lust filled kiss, a kiss that she might have given to someone_ else_...if she only could remember who that someone else was.

"Come on; if some of the bits don't fit, that's alright, and we can always substitute! Off we go!" The moment didn't last long as he grabbed hold of her hand again, and once more proceeded to drag her against her will to the top of the line.

She started to sweat, tiny, little trickles running down her forehead, as if to literally show that her name meant Pond.

Maybe she could still get out of this, maybe there was still a chance that she could break free and fake a stomach ache but, (and she brought herself to the possibility) what if she liked it? What if it wasn't so bad as she thought? He was a good kisser; maybe he would be good in other departments? No, no, no, she cleared that from her mind, this was the Doctor, _her _Raggedy Doctor, the man she had known since she was nine years old, she couldn't think about him like that ...or could she?

They eventually reached the top of the line and to his delight; they got to go on straight away.

"A-are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I am a Kiss-o-gram and all but that doesn't mean I'll be good with you, I might even accidentally kick you in the leg if we slide down or even sl-" he placed his finger over his lips and sat down on the slide, beside her.

"It'll be fine, just relax, you trust me, right? Can you trust me like you did with Prisoner Zero? Can you trust me like you did with the crack in your wall all those years ago? Can you just trust me like you did back then?" His green eyes focusing themselves on her once again and she could feel herself giving in to them.

But she still had a bit of fight left.

"But what of all the tourists down there? Aren't they going to see," she gulped the last word down as if it had a bitter after taste, "_us?_"

Hands moving frantically around, searching for an unknown object to touch, he recited if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"There's a cloaking device set on the control panel below here so when we start sliding, we shall be under a invisibility cloaking tool and the tourists will think nothing of it and won't hear or see us."

"Oh okay. But won't we be going down too fast to actually, you know, "_Do it_"?"

But all he did was slide his hand into hers and squeeze it tightly. The warmth flowing through his veins towards hers, his reassurance and trust washing over her, making her feel calm.

But that still didn't make the fact that she was about to slide down a huge slide and make Timelord babies with him in front of millions of galactic tourists, seem anymore easy.

So there they had sat, on a giant galactic slide, meters above the planet, waiting to slide down.

She held her breath and looked down. The slide was long and sleek, it was all different colours, one second it was the colour of the sun, bright gold and burning with fury, the next second it had turned a beautiful, seafloor blue. She had to admit, it was kind of breathtaking apart from completely and totally scary.

Waiting, waiting, waiting and hoping. Holding tightly onto his hand, her fingers bright pink and digging into his. Only a few more seconds to go, then this was it.

**5...**

He turned around to her, still wearing that golden smile as though not even an earthquake or the end of the world could wipe it from his face.

"I have to tell you something, right now, right here, right at this instant and it's very important you listen."

Whenever he spoke like this, she let him do so, because whenever he said something was serious, he _meant _serious.

**4...**

She nodded, giving him the right to continue with what he was saying.

"You know how you asked what Aliens could possibly want with a slide like this," he hesitated and straightened his Bow Tie, "well there was actually another reason for it too."

He starts to sense that maybe he should have told her this before, since she's stretching her eyes wide open again, in her sarcastic manner and whenever she does that, he knows it's not a good sign.

**3...**

"_**WHAT **_do you mean, "Another reason?" She lets go of his hand and crosses her arms tightly to her chest, since she's not going to move until he explains because she doesn't like lies and never will. She's had enough of them already with Psychiatrists and she doesn't need them from the man who's not supposed to be real.

**2...**

"Well, the real reason the slide is here, is for..." he jumps up like a rabbit and runs behind her.

"Is for _fun_, Pond."

"Fun? So there's no Alien hanky panky involved?" Feeling relieved that she won't be getting pregnant again, she faces him, that smiling, raggedy man of hers (or Alien more like).

"None at all, I just did that to wind you up, and it worked too!" He's greeted by a low punch to his left arm and a tender smile. Nothing can get past her, this Pond. Not his.

But she still has questions burning within her, waiting to be answered and he knows it too. He lets her ask one more.

"But the thing I don't get is, why are you behind me?"

Now he knows it's time.

**1...**

She feels herself being pushed and before she knows it, she's off and down the slide, twisting upwards and downwards, left and right, here and there. The colours dancing around her, like she's in a moving art gallery and all the art has come to life. But as she's sliding down, she remembers what he whispered into her ear, just before she was pushed.

"Because you're Amy Pond and even Amy Ponds need to let go and have fun sometimes."

He always knows the right words, for every occasion, day and date; he always knows the right words, just for _her._

Because he's the Doctor, the man in a blue, Police Box, he's the man that shouldn't exist, that shouldn't be here with her right now, that shouldn't have happened at all. But he has, and all because of five simple words, just five simple little words that changed and forever will change her world.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

And that she will, because she is Amy Pond and he is her cherished Raggedy Doctor and he's learnt to never let a redhead out of his sight.

Or a little Scottish girl in a nighty, with a flashlight, too.

**x**

**R&R and let the Doctor Who love live on! ^^**


End file.
